shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirishima Fuyuki
Kirishima Fuyuki is one of the official minor characters of Shugo Chara! Personality History Shugo Chara! Fuyuki Kirishima gave Rima Mashiro, his crush, a love letter, to which she had not responded for two weeks, and so he goes to the Guardians for help. (Particularly Nagihiko) At the time, it happens to be Rima's birthday: February 6, so the Guardians are preparing a surprise party for her. They invite Fuyuki as well, and offer him help as for ways to confess to her. It turns out that Fuyuki came up with a book of ways to confess. When the Guardians see how wild his imagination is, they try to come up with different ways. He then reveals that he didn't like Rima at first, but after a while, she warmed up to people. He then decides that he will just tell her straight out and give her a birthday present. However, Lulu and Nana come by and declare that his soul seems 'lost,' and thus, turn his egg into a ? Egg. When Fuyuki can still not confess to Rima, he sends hearts flying out at people, which makes them confess strange things. Amu reminds him that he was going to tell Rima straight out, and his egg is then turned into an X Egg, which Amu purifies. When Fuyuki wakes up to see Rima kneeling over him, he tells her that he likes her, to which she turns down in a kind manner, saying that she can't picture herself dating anyone yet. He responds by saying he is happy that she listened to him and took his confession seriously. He goes to Rima's birthday party, and Rima opens his present: A Bala-Balance Figure. Fuyuki Kirishima reappears in episode 91, though with a much smaller role. Rima, Amu, and Yaya were watching play basketball as girls swoon over him. Amu and Yaya tease Rima and ask her if she regrets turning Fuyuki down, to which she says no. Later, Nagihiko fills in on Fuyuki's team for another person who could not play. However, the three scientists from Easter turn Fuyuki's egg along with other team members's eggs into X Eggs, leaving Nagihiko as Beat Jumper and Amu as Amulet heart to purify them Appearance Fuyuki's appearance is a tall boy with brown hair, as the back was jagged fully. As First Love Dream, his appearance and attire is weirdly based on "romance". His hair color transforms into a pale orange or burnt mandarin color. He is seen wearing a full black suit with red boots. The boots have long red details that are around his legs to his waist to create a curly wrap. There are white large sections around his shoulders and a red detail beneath the whites. A pink heart is located on Fuyuki's chest, and was infront the red details. Fuyuki is mainly shown with a large "?" mark on his forehead, prior by Lulu de Morcerf who hypnotize him. As seen in Episode 91, he wears a white polo shirt with a blue icon that represents a semicircle and a star on the right of his shirt. Fanon Descriptions Kirishima Fuyuki: Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Minor Characters